The green Apple
by NinjaKittie
Summary: Regina stood looking in the mirror in her riding outfit. She remember that this is when the king came to purpose. She remembered everything from a life she had not yet lived.
1. Chapter 1

She stood there staring at the pictures Rolland drew for her that night. One of all of them holding hands smileing. The next one was of her, Snow, Henry, and Rolland. At the bottom it said my mom and my brother and sister. The last one she broke down and cried at. It was of her and Robin holding hands and at the bottom it said true love.

She wanted to go out side and get an apple from her tree and go to sleep for a while, not think about anyone. Or anything. She slid on her coat and was about to walk out to the back door when something green caught her eye. Zelena's green apples still layed on the table. She thought "I could go back!".

She grabbed one of the apples then called a town meeting.

"Regina please tell us your not going to kill us all." Granny said gun in hand.

"No! I don't want to hurt anyone but bring everyone joy!" Regina replied with the biggest grin on her face.

She pulled the green apple out in front of everyone.

"NO! Killing yourself will not make any of us happy!" Snow screamed at Regina.

Regina smiled.

"My red apples put you in a coma because that is what I want them to do. It's what I wanted. Zelena wanted to go back in time. These apples will send me back in time and I can change everything!" Regina stated.

"You won't save me?" Snow asked all the hope lost from her voice.

"No! I will save you if I have my memory I can force myself to love the king and not kill him and not ever try to harm you I could save Daniel and keep Tinkerbell from loseing her wings. I could never go to the tavern and never see Robin I could be happy." Regina replied. She smiled as everyone stared at her and she took a bite of the apple.

She was pulled out of thin air.

–-

Regina stood looking in the mirror in her riding outfit. She remember that this is when the king came to purpose. She remembered everything from a life she had not yet lived. Her mother walked in and used magic to change her outfit. Regina just stood there.

"Darling you finally did something right! The king is here asking to see you. That little girl you saved yesterday was the kings daughter." Corra stated smiling. Regina remembered little Snow and could not wait to see her again.

"Is this the woman?" Leopold asked. He was more handsome then she remembered.

"Hello your majesty" Regina said bowing.

"I am so thankful for you saving my Snow" He responded to her bow.

"Is she here? May I see her?" Regina asked.

The king nodded for his guards to get Snow.

"Regina. Will you marry me?" Leopold asked on one knee as Snow walked into the room.

Regina smiled and said "Yes".

"You're going to be my mother!?" Snow half asked half stated.

Regina smiled and kissed the princess.

"Yes that and so much more my little Snow Bell" Regina said.

"Since I only get married once I want to do this right. In 30 nights we wed? I can come back to the kingdom with you and make our wedding perfect. Is that okay?" Regina asked the king.

"It sounds perfect." Leopold responded a smile on his face.

The door swong open and Daniel stepped inside.

"Daniel look I am to be married to the king!" Regina shouted before he could address her.

Snow smiled and took her new mothers hand.

"I will also be a mother to the princess. I leave for the kingdom right now" Regina said trying to fight back the urge to grab Daniel and kiss him.

"My queen. We must go before night fall." Leopold told Regina.

She smiled and shook her head hugging and kissing her mother and father. A quick wave goodbye to Daniel then she was off.

She had to keep reminding her self that this was for the best and this way Daniel would live.

"You have everything you could possibly want in this world. Your birthday will be very diffcult to do." The king chuckled.

"Well I already know what I want." Regina replied with a smile.

"Oh. Tell me and I shall give it to you" He responded.

Regina brushed Snows hair back from her face. Snow had fallen asleep on her lap some time ago.

"A child. I've always wanted to be a mother to four children but two would also be just as grand." Regina said with a smile.

"As of this moment I only want a mother for Snow but I'm slowly starting to love you just as much as she does." Leopold stated pointing at Snow.

Regina smiled and drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart jumped and tightened in her chest. She had slept the entire way to the palace. I was exactly how she remembered it before she redecorated. Giant pillars and flowers everywhere. It look as beautiful as ever, silvers complimented with whites and reds and golds. Just as pretty as when they first were wed.

"Welcome to your new home." Leopold stated as the carriage came to a stop.

"It's beautiful. Did Ava come up with the decorating?" Regina asked.

With her heart pounding out of her chest, she remembered all the times they fought and how much he brought up Ava in their fights. Ava was a better mother, queen, and wife he would scream at her. She thought if she got all of Ava out in the open now... maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

"No, my mother did... Ava never really liked it. She wanted to change it but I always told her no." Leopold responded.

"Well I think that it is beautiful. I don't want to change a thing about it. Except maybe the Stables, Can we re-paint them so it doesn't look so faded?" Regina asked her heart skipping beats every minute.

"Of course my soon-to-be queen." A chuckle escaped his mouth. "Look at this haven't even been here for 5 minutes and changing things for the better." Leopold chuckled. "Come. Let me show you your new home."

Regina followed the king while holding Snow's hand. She thought about her prison and knew already the changes she wanted to make a shorter table. Family dinners every night, no one eats alone. Riding's once a week until winter. Family outings. All things she would change in hopes to make a new better life. A life she wanted to love and see new sides to everyone. She would love Snow like a daught and be a good wife to Leopold and never look at another man. She would block the memories of Robin out of her head and forget everyone from Storybroke and hope that she would become great friends with everyone she used to be friends with.

"It is amazingly beautiful." She said in a gasp. She didn't remember everything about the castle just the it was was big and beautiful. She never remembered the help or the beauty of the place she would once again call home.

"So. I think we should start talking about our future. I always dreamed of family nights on Sunday's like my mother and father could come for dinner? Also, I would like to teach Snow how to ride and I would like for all of us to eat at the same time for dinner." Regina stood as still as a statue when she realized where they were in the castle. They were in the garden. He stopped and stared at her.

"Okay yes we can do family nights. Yes to Snow learning how to ride if she wants and, Dinners as a family I think is perfect." He smiled and so did she.

She couldn't figure out how to stop and before she knew it her arms were around Leopold in a tight bear hug. She smiled and thought about how easy life might be.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat with her back up against Snow's headboard with Snow's head on her lap.

She thought for a moment about how she loved the length of her hair again. Long hair is beautiful more then her short hair that she had grown accustomed to in Storybroke. So many emotions swirling around in her head all at the same time.

Hurt

Anger

Sadness

Happy

Joy

A-new

She was hurt but not by anyone that she had met yet. He feelings for Robin still lingered there. How could he do this to me she thought. She loves him unconditionally. All she wants is for his arms to be wrapped around her right now. She wants him again, but she knows that she has to love the king she has to, to be happy.

She was mad that she didn't do some proper goodbyes to everyone. To people like Henry and Emma and Gold. She would never know them the way they were ever again. She was mad that her soon-to-be husband and her mother had been engaged. She was also mad that Zelena wasn't here. Maybe she could find her. Maybe she could live with them, that gave Regina hope to add in with all of her other emotions.

Sadness for Daniel. All she wanted to do when she saw him was kiss him and never break the kiss. Yet, she didn't feel as in love with him as she had once been. A lot of her love was for Robin actually most of her love was for Robin.

She was happy because she gets to raise Snow all over again. And this time they will be closer then ever because she wouldn't hate her.

Joy for her new found life that she was going to start with Leopold. She had joy even more because of the dinner the had just shared. The new dinning room table was beautiful and small. It can only sit 6 people. And Snow was going to go ridding with Regina tomorrow morning and on Sunday her mother and father would come to the kingdom and have dinner.

She felt A-new because of the way Leopold looked at her. He looked like he couldn't wait for them to be wed. Which was only in 25 more days due to the carriage ride in with the horse being spooked and the wheels falling off the carriage, twice. The trip took 5 times longer then usual.

Leopold had kissed Regina on the cheek before bed and it made her smile.

They had talked about everything they wanted from being married to each, they wanted the same thing. To be happy and to spread happiness. She smiled to herself.

"Are you comfortable like that?" Leopold asked standing in the doorway.

"I actually am. It's crazy but, Since I slept in the carriage ride I'm not tired. I'm surprised she is." Regina said while she rubbed snow's head and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Yeah, I'm not to tired either. So, where do you want the wedding to happen? What do you want it to look like and everything?" Leopold asked. He sat down next to Regina in Snows bed and took her hand in his.

Regina smiled to herself when she looked at their hands. She couldn't remember why she hated Leopold in this moment in this moment they were a family. She was happy and nervous about messing up her life again. She would be different and she was already learning how to love the king, and she hoped her feelings for Robin would die down soon so she could appreciate Leopold more.

"I want to have our wedding in an apple orchard. The one we passed on our way into the kingdom. I would like to go into town to get my dress and Snow's too." Regina said with a smile.

"The apple orchard had a random orange tree in it, but okay. We a royal dress designer to do the dresses. Why would you want your dress to be made by a commoner?" Leopold asked.

"Because it shows that I will try to be the best queen I could be. And it gives Snow an opportunity to meet kids her age. So she can make so new friends." Regina responded.

"Then it sounds perfect. I think you should try to get some rest. I will let Mitchell know about you and Snow traveling to town. Tomorrow after you ride, you should go into town and have everything be set and ready. My question is, why the apple Orchard?" he asked as they walked to where Regina would be sleeping.

"Because of the fact that it has an orange tree in it and it's surrounded by Snow bells. I love apples the way they taste their colors. It has me and Snow and the oranges are you. A blended family." Regina said with a smile. She remembered that Leopold's favorite color was orange, she liked the idea of knowing everything about him before he told her.

"Orange is actually my favorite color so it is perfect my dear." Leopold asked.

Leopold took her hand when they stopped at her door.

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

Regina nodded.

When he pulled Regina in to him he looked deep into her eyes and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. She could've swore she actually saw the sparks. When they pulled apart they were gasping for breath. They said goodnight.

When she closed her door she wanted to scream. She didn't know if it was because of Leopold or something else but, she did know something.

She had just tripped and was on her way to falling.


	4. Chapter 4

When Regina woke up she smelled the sweet sweet smell of homemade strawberry syrup. She got up out of her night gown and into a beautiful red dress that fit like a glove and was perfect on her hips. She slid into off white flatts and headed down to the dining room.

"Regina you look so beautiful!" Snow shouted running to her from her room.

"Thank you my little Snow Bell" Regina said with a smile. "Come let's go to breakfast."

Regina and Snow walked through the palace which for some reason felt like a Labrynth.

"Do you think your father will love my look as much as you do?" Regina asked. A little bit nervous. Leopold always compared her to Ava. Ava was so beautiful and prefect in every way. Hopefully he'll see her just as beautiful this time around.

"I think he'll think your so beautiful you should get married in that." Snow said with a smile as they stopped out side of the dining room.

"Oh! I almost forgot you and I are going to go into the kingdom today to get our dresses for the wedding instead of your ridding lesson cause grandfather Henry wants to be here for your first ride." Regina said.

"Okay! I've never had a grandfather before and I've always wanted to go into the kingdom. I'm so excited!" Snow said hugging Regina.

"Snow Bell trust me I will do everything in my power to make your life the best it can be." Regina said chocking back tears. She had always wanted Snow to call her father Grandfather Henry, and she really did want this time around to be different for her and Snow she wanted a true mother daughter relationship with her.

"My life is already getting better and better by the hour with you here." Snow said giving Regina a kiss on the cheek and heading into the dining room.

Regina stood out in the hallway shaking. She was nervous about going in there but she mustered up all the courage she could and she walked into the living room.

Leopold stared at her. She thought she saw his jaw on the floor. He gasped and smiled at the same time which made him look like he was gassy.

" My dear you look stunning. Absolutly beautiful." Leopold said as he walked towards where Regina was beginning to sit down and pulled out her chair for her.

"My love we have a guest. He would like to become one of our guards. Specifically help protect you." Leopold stated as he sat down. He motioned to a man standing in the shadow.

His hair was brown with a gentle curl. He smiled at her teeth as white as Snow.

"Hello M' Lady. I am Robin Hood. From Storybroke. A long way away." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Her heart dropped into her stomach and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Regina?" Leopold spoke as he held her. She felt like she was gonna pass out.

"Yes, Leopold I'm sorry I'm just really hungry. What are we having?" Regina said. She took her seat and began to dig in.

"M'Lady, the king has told me about your plans to go into the kingdom. If we are going to go I suggest we leave in ten minutes." Robin stated.

"We?" Regina questioned. Her head was everywhere but where it should be. She wanted to kill robin and kiss him at the same time.

"Yes. Your soon to be husband has granted me the honor of being your personal guard. I will be escorting you everywhere you go. I will also be Snow's guard." Robin said taking a bite of his pancake.

"This reminds me of the pancakes at this place called Granny's in Storybrooke. It's actually the place I first fell in love with my true love before she left." Robin's eyes were glued to Regina. It made her feel weak and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Snow why don't you and your father go pick out a dress to wear today for our trip into town. I have some questions for our new guard." Regina spoke softly and sweet. Though her heart wanted to punch Robin square in the face.

"Okay. I will meet you outside." Snow said standing up and kissing Regina on the cheek.

"I shall see you when you return my dear." Leopold said and then he softly kissed Regina on the lips and walked away with Snow.

"What the Hell are you doing here? I want a new life without you!" Regina spoke with hate and anger in her words even though she still loved him.

"I had to be sure you were okay and when I was in town they were saying about how the king had become engaged to a 17 year old from 2 kingdoms over. I needed to know if you still had your memories. So, instead of being a thief I am now a guard and I will protect you from everything." Robin stated walking toward Regina. She stepped back and look tough.

"I am going to love the king no matter what. I can't have you here. I need you to keep your distance from me and Snow too you can protect us but just from far away. Where's Rolland?" Regina said a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Snow said she was going to help Marian raise him in that world. But, if you are determined to change things Rolland won't exist." Robin said a little bit said.

Regina wanted to kill him! She wanted to use magic but she knew that magic hurt her before. She remembered that when she got the taste of darkness there was no going back on that. She walked out of the dining room and walked toward the main entrance of the castle with Robin right behind her. With every step he emotions calmed.

"Snow shall never know of any of this as of right now we are strangers." Regina said.

She thought how could Robin become a stranger to her. She loves him but she was starting to love Leopold too. And the love she felt for Snow was always there, even as an adult Regina knew she loved Snow, now that was just growing. She knew that if she didn't think about Robin and his stupidity it wouldn't get to her. So, she now is going to throw herself into her wedding and how it will be the most talked about wedding 10 kingdoms over.

When Snow came out of the front doors she had on a small red sundress and black flats.

"Well my mini me looks beautiful!" Regina said helping Snow into the carriage.

"I thought you would love it! Father did too! He said his ladies looked very pretty together." Snow said taking her seat and motioning for Regina to sit next to her. Regina did and Snow's head instantly fell onto her shoulder and with in minutes she was asleep.

Regina didn't mind Snow's slumber. It gave her time to think. Think about everything that was happening. She felt like her world was coming down and building up at the same time. Robin being here put her feelings for Leopold in jeopardy. How could Robin do this. She would much rather have anyone else there except him. Hell she wanted Emma there more then she wanted him there. She felt like her world was being built because of Leopold. He was making her happy and the way he looked at her this morning. She always wanted this kind of love from him and she always wished she was Ava cause that's the kind of love she was starting to get from him.

The kiss they had shared this morning felt like a husband kissing his wife not like a man kissing a wall.

She always came back to the kisses with Robin back in Storybrooke.

She though and pondered for forever until they reached town.

"Ready to get your dress?" Snow asked startling Regina a little bit.

"Yes my Snow Bell are you ready to get yours?" She asked poking Snow on the nose lightly.

"Yes." Snow said with a smile.

And In that moment Regina didn't think about Robin or Leopold at all. She just thought about her new daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a small white dress with gold and red lace on the skirt. It was floor length and thin. It fit perfectly. It made Regina look like a real queen. The shoe's were gold flats and all together it made her look breath taking. She absolutely loved everything about her outfit. She couldn't wait to buy it.

"I will take this one. It is perfect!" Regina said taking it off and putting it back on the hanger. She came out of the dressing room to find Snow standing in a small white dress. All white.

"My Snow Bell! You look amazing." Regina said kissing her on top of her head. Her dress looked amazing fit just right and made her eyes pop.

"I feel like I look like you." Snow said with a smile. Her eyes grew when she realized what Snow was saying.

"Honey, I know I'm not Ava however, I can be your mother. I can be your best friend too. You don't have to say that you look like me or always hug me or kiss me to let me know that you love me. I want to be your mother so badly. However, Ava was your real mother and I can only hope to be half that. I love you and I will treat you as my own. I love you Snow White." Regina said tears in her eyes. She had always wanted to tell Snow that. She may have killed Daniel but now she didn't see that Snow because that Snow no longer existed.

"What if you and father have more children? Will you still love me just as much." Snow replied. Regina thought and wanted to scream hell yeah, but she was interrupted by Robin.

"Snow, Regina, we need to leave. The sun should be setting soon. We have to go now." Robin stated standing in the shop. He waited for Snow to enter the dressing room to change back into her clothes. "You'll be a beautiful bride Regina."

"I hope so." Regina stated taking Snow's dress and heading to the cashier.

"I just wish, that it was me you're going to be walking to and not Leopold." Robin stated staring into Regina's eyes. She just stared at him. She wanted to kill him and kiss him all at once.

"Regina! Can we stop at the bakery we passed on our way into town and get so peach pie?" Snow said walking toward Regina and Robin. Regina was thankful for it, either way what she wanted to do to him wouldn't look good for the new queen.

"Of course Snow!" Regina smiled as they walked out of the shop with their dresses. Regina sat in the carriage across from Snow and Robin entered the carriage smiling.

"Mind if I ride back here too?" He asked sitting next to Regina. A little to close for comfort.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding us?" Snow asked with a little anger in her voice. The way she looked at Robin made her uncomfortable.

"Snow White! Robin can ride back her if he would like. It looks like it is going to storm anyway. He may be one of our servants but servants can also be friends." Regina stated remembering her old prison. The servants were her best friends. Their kids grew up with Regina and she loved them all and called them her best friends.

"Sorry Robin. I'm sorry Regina." Snow said then looked down in sadness. Regina moved next to Snow and took her hand.

"It's alright. My mother never wanted me to have friends. It might have jeopardized my chances of marrying royalty. So, my best friends were our servants and their children. That is why you are going to treat them like friends and not like dirt. Okay?" Regina said while they made their way back to the castle.

"Okay." Snow responded.

Regina sat there and watched as Snow stared out the window. She wondered if she had maybe crossed a line with saying what she said and how she said it. You are not her mother Regina kept telling herself. You can not treat her like your child.

"Snow? Do you still want pie? Maybe there's some kids you can play with and the baker can make us a pie and we can eat with your father? Would you like that?" Regina asked Snow, She was worried that she was starting to mess up. Her now biggest fear was messing up.

"Yes I would like that very much." Snow said turning to smile at Regina. "And I don't want you to cry about yelling at me. You actually made me very happy by doing so." Snow said with a smile and her usual sweet and kind voice.

"Why?" Regina asked with confusion and happiness all wrapped up into one emotional package. She didn't even realize she had let a tear fall.

"Because now I know that if you and father have more children you will treat me like them and love me like them. I love you." Snow said with tears filling her eyes. Happy tears.

"I love you more." Regina said letting another tear fall.

"Doubtful" Snow said wiping her face.

"Never" Regina said.


	7. Chapter 7

There were two kids laughing and playing outside of the little bakery. One of them had a red hood and black hair. Regina knew instantly that that was Ruby. The girl she was playing with had a sword and also had black hair. She looked like a little warrior.

"Ruby! Mulan! Come help me with costumers!" The lady yelled from inside the bakery. Granny she thought. She was actually excited to see the old bat.

"Hello. I'm Queen Regina and this is Princess Snow. We would like some peach pie. A whole one to share with the king." Regina said walking up to the counter. Leopold had told her to introduce herself as the queen because that was easier then saying soon to be queen.

"Hello. I'm Beverly, but most people call me gran. I can make ya the pie but it might be 30 minutes until it's done." Gran responded. She was sweet and kind. Her smile was warm.

"That is perfect! Maybe the kids could play together. Snow wants to make new friends and so do I. Would that be okay?" Regina asked Gran. Robin was standing at the door keeping an eye on Regina and Snow.

"Well I don't see why not. This is my grand-daughter Ruby Red. And this little fighter over here is her best friend Mulan." Gran said.

"Hello. It is very nice to meet both of you. I'm Snow White and this is my mother Regina." Snow said looking up at Regina for approval.

Regina smiled at Snow, she always wanted Snow to call her mother even if it was just when introducing her to strangers. She remembered all the good times she had with Snow, she couldn't wait to have more with her.

Snow, Ruby and Mulan all ran outside to play together. Regina motioned for Robin to follow. He nodded and walked out the door.

"I thought that Queen Ava was Snow's mother." Gran said after a couple of minutes.

"She is. I'm just the soon to be step-mother, but I think Snow wants to call me mom. I just think that she's nervous about it. I don't know what to tell her either." Regina told Gran. Regina stood starring at everything Gran did. She was always fascinated at how amazing this woman food was.

"Do you want her to call you mom?" Gran asked turning to look at Regina.

"I want her to be happy with whatever she calls me." Regina said back to her.

"You're already thinking like a mother always wanting what is best for her child. I believe that when Snow is ready she will call you mom. Just like you are already beginning to call her your child. That is all mothering is, you get what you put in. I think just by these 10 minutes you've been here, you're already putting in a lot. You are going to be a great queen Regina and an even better mother." Gran said putting the pie in the oven.

Gran then looped her arm through Regina's and walked her outside to watch the children play. Regina laughed and thought about what Gran said.

When the pie was done Snow and Regina said goodbye to their new friends and invited them over two days from today for Ruby and Snow to play and Regina and Gran would start planning Regina's wedding.

I'm not sure how I feel about you spending time with a total stranger." Leopold told Snow and Regina while they ate Grans peach pie.

"Well why not. It's an old woman and a ten year old." Regina argued. "And they will be here so you can meet them. Robin liked them and he's our protector." Regina stated.

"I still don't like it though. Robin will be in the room with both of you the whole time." Leopold said.

"I will not be a prisoner in my own home Leopold. I was like that my whole life. I will not be that way for the rest of it." Regina stood up and left the dining room and cried in her own room.


	8. Chapter 8

She sat on her bed covers pulled up to her face. She wasn't going to do this again. She wasn't going to a prisoner in her home once again. She had cried all through the night, it was now morning.

"Regina? May I come in" Leopold asked.

"Yes." Regina said wiping her face.

"I brought you some breakfast." Leopold said setting down the tray on her dresser.

"Thank you" Regina said. She hoped it came off as cold as she wanted it to.

Leopold sat down on her bed. He reached his hand over and grabbed hers.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. I just don't want you getting hurt. Physically or emotionally, I'm just concerned about strangers. I only want what is best for you." Leopold said.

Regina sat up still holding his hand.

"Having friends, like granny, will be what is best for me. I want to have friends so badly because my whole life my best friend was our maid. I don't want that for Snow. Please just trust my judgment, even if you don't trust me." Regina told Leopold. She felt the tears in her eyes and layed down and turned to face the wall.

He layed down next to her and pulled her into him.

"I do trust you. I've only known you 8 days but, it feels like I've known you forever. You are an amazing woman and Snow adores you, and with every hour I'm with you I can see why." Leopold said.

Regina turned to face him. He looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. He kissed her with force and she returned it.

Before she knew it she was helping him take off his shirt. He had her dress pulled off and she was working on his pants. The only other person she had been this intense with was Robin Hood. He was almost inside of her when there was a knock at her door and it snapped them out of the trance.

"Who is it?" Regina hollered as she and Leopold started to dress.

"It's Snow, I brought you some breakfast." Snow said. Regina looked at Leopold and rushed him into the bathroom.

"Come on in honey, I'm just getting up." Regina said fixing her hair and laughing to herself.

Snow walked in and gave Regina the food. She sat next to Regina on the lounge couch and watched Regina eat.

"I want to talk to you" Snow said. She held Regina's hand like her father always did.

"Snow you can talk to me about anything and everything you want that will never change." Regina said looking at Snow with concern.

"I want Ruby and Granny to come to the wedding and what do I call Corra?" Snow asked.

"Well of course I'll invite them and you just call her Corra. You only call Henry Grandfather Henry or Grandpa Henry." Regina told Snow. She laughed a little. Snow always did fret about the little things and always will. Regina smiled kissed Snow on the forehead and sent her on her way.

"She's gone Leopold." Regina said with a laugh.

"That was close. What do you say we try to keep our hands off of each other until we are wed. Or at least a little bit closer to our wedding." Leopold said with his arms wrapped around Regina.

"Sounds good. We will try" Regina said then kissed Leopold. He broke it and stared at her.

"What is it? We can still kiss right. If not this whole deal is off" She laughed.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Leopold told her.

Regina smiled. She had been falling for him now too. She didn't want to at first but now with what just happened she was glad she was.

"I think I'm falling for you too" Regina told him. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly. They stood holding each other for what felt like forever.

When he left she sat and thought about everything.

Before she had hated him and Snow. Now here she was doing this all over again. She was falling in love with a man that she had killed about 40 years ago. She couldn't imagine hurting him now. And after what they had almost done, she knew that she would no longer compare this life to her old one. She wouldn't learn magic and she would make Robin find his way back to Storybrooke.

She is loving her new life and she is loving her Snow. And she is loving her almost husband.


	9. Chapter 9

I was now Sunday and Regina had counted down the days until she saw her father. She didn't really care to see her mother, but that was a whole different story. She would talk to her mother about trying to kill Snow and trying to marry Leopold another day. Today there was 20 days until she was married and she wanted to talk to her parents about everything.

"Mother! Daddy!" Regina ran out to the carriage hugging her father and kissing her mother on the cheek.

Right behind Regina was Snow running right after her to meet her grandparents.

"Hi! I'm Snow White! Regina says I should cal you grandpa Henry" Snow said hugging the old man.

"Well If that's what you want." Henry said hugging her back. Henry picked Snow up and walked with Regina into the castle.

"Hello Henry. Corra" Leopold said taking Regina's hand and walking with them.

"Hello your majesty" Corra said bowing.

"Please. Call me Leopold." he responded back.

They all started walking to the garden where Robin was. The garden was right next to the stables. It was over grown but Regina was fixing it up, it was looking better by the day. Snow was talking Henry's ear off on the way to the stables.

"Snow. Honey I know you're nervous, but talking the whole time isn't going to help that okay? It's getting annoying" Corra told Snow. Regina stopped in her tracks and turn to face her mother and an almost crying Snow.

"You do NOT talk to my child like that. Let her talk if she wants." Regina said sharply toward her mother.

Snow then smiled and was over come with joy. Regina called her, her child.

Leopold grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her to him. He led her over to a bare spot, where in her past had her apple tree. She was saving this spot for something special this time.

"My darling. I know that you dislike your mother but, she's just trying to help." Leopold said holding Regina's hand.

"Why are you defending her. I'll be damned before she hurts Snow like that" Regina said getting frustrated. "I just don't want, her to be so mean to our girl." Regina spoke softly that time looking toward Snow. When she turned toward Leopold again he was smiling. "What?"

"You said our girl." Leopold responded then he kissed her with passion. "I have to leave for Arendelle tomorrow morning so I'm very happy you will have her." He went to kiss her and she backed away.

"You have to leave? For how long?" Regina said. She was nervous it was starting again. He would leave be gone for a month get back stay for a week then leave again.

"For 10 days. I will be back in good time I promise." He responded concerned,

"Arendelle is 2 and half day ride" Regina said. He would be gone for 15 days, they were getting married in 20.

"It will be okay. Trust me. I know it seems like a lot but, the next time I leave you and Snow will be with me. The reason you're not coming now is because of the wedding. I have until morning. You will be fine. Now let's go and help our girl practice." Leopold said kissing Regina. She felt better but she was still upset.

Snow's ride went good when Snow wasn't shaking or crying or screaming. When she was done she had convinced Regina to make it a Sunday thing. When they were finally done and Snow had changed her clothes and had her bath it was dinner time.

"You I think we should hire someone to help in the stables. Not just me." Regina said eating her Roasted Swan she laughed lightly to herself and saw Robin doing the same.

"What about Daniel? Now that you've left there really isn't a reason for him anymore." Corra said.

Regina became nervous and looked at Robin who knew all about Daniel and now that he was alive and Leopold was leaving and Robin the temptation was strong.

"It sounds great tell him. He can live above the stables starting in 5 days." Leopold said.

Regina looked at Robin and e looked back. In that look he said it's okay he would be here. And she automatically felt better.

Henry and Corra left with I love you's and hugs mainly coming from Henry and they were gone. Regina put Snow to bed and was walking to her room when she got distracted by the fire coming from Leopold's room. She walked in to find him reading his favorite book. One about evil and light falling in love. It guess it was now their story.

"Leopold" Regina said.

"Yes Darling" Leopold responded.

"I never got the chance to tell you thank you and I love you today out in the garden." Regina said holding her breath.

"You're welcome and I love you too." Leopold said walking toward her.

She closed the door and locked it. She met Leopold half way and kissed him.

"I want to give you something to remember me by" Regina said. She pushed Leopold onto the bed. Laughing and smiling like a fool.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke up knowing he wouldn't be next to her but she wished he was. She remembered that in the morning Leopold would hold her. He did that up until about 5 years of marriage. Then he stopped and they slept in different rooms.

Regina made the bed smiling like a fool while doing it. She had forgotten how good he was. How sweet and gentle he could be. She was going to miss him.

She surprised herself. She had been fighting so many emotions toward her mother and her father and Daniel and Robin and Leopold it made her dizzy.

She had surprised herself most of all with Snow. Snow White the girl who ruined her life 40 years ago is different.

Raising Henry changed her so much. She had shown her how to be a mother. How to put someone's happiness before yours. He had shown her how to love even if there is no love back. He had shown her that evil doesn't always have to run through your veins. You can be good if you choose.

Regina was choosing good. She wanted nothing to do with Gold/ Rumple. But, she had to talk to him this time. For Robin to get back to home. She would do that tomorrow, today she would see granny and try to find Tinker Bell. Today no stress, no pleasing the king, no stepping on egg's waiting for one of them to break. It was just her, granny, Snow, and Ruby. She couldn't wait.

While Snow isn't Henry, she is hers.

"Morning Snow" Regina said taking her seat next to Snow at the table.

"Morning Regina! When will Ruby be here?!" Snow asked.

"Soon enough my Snow Bell." Regina said with a smile and then she started eating.

Snow just pushed her food around on her plate. It was one of her many many nervous habits.

"Snow what's wrong?" Regina asked.

"That stable boy. Damion? Daniel? Do you love him?" Snow asked. "I saw that you were kissing him when the horse freaked out on me. Are you going to leave me? I mean us" Snow asked.

Suddenly everything made sense. Snow only told Corra about Daniel because she didn't want to lose yet another mother. She didn't do it because of any other reason. She wanted a mother, she wants a mother. She gasped when she realized how much Snow and her were a like. Snow wants the love of a mother and Regina wants the love of a child. Unconditional.

"I did yes. But now, now I love your father. I really do" Regina told her.

She meant it. She didn't feel for Daniel the same way she once had but that wasn't because of Leopold. That was because of Robin. She had never loved or been loved the way he had loved her. She did love Daniel but in calm best friend sense. Now, she wasn't sure how she felt about Robin let alone Leopold she did love him but, she loved Robin too.

Snow smiled and hugged Regina.

Tamara their maid came into the room and told them their guest had arrived. They thanked her and got up to leave.

"Are you going to play with Ruby in your room?" Regina asked when they met up with Granny and Ruby.

"Yep." Snow and Ruby started walking. "I love you mother!" Snow shouted from down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina was frozen. "Mother" Snow called her. Snow called her mother! Regina never thought she would hear that from Snow. Ever since Neverland, Regina and Snow were getting closer and closer. She thought she would never ever hear Snow call her mom. But, in this moment she didn't care about her past life, her mother, her love for Robin. She was Snow's mom and Snow called her mom.

"Regina?" Granny said snapping her out of her daze.

"She called me mother" Regina said at an almost whisper. She felt the tear run down her face.

"Of course! I heard her. Do you not want her to?" Granny asked. A little confused.

"I want her to! I just never thought she would!" Regina said crying.

She laughed and Granny hugged her. It felt like the hug would last forever. Regina pulled away and started leading Granny to the garden.

"My mother brought me a small tree. An apple tree to plant here. My best friend, when I was a child, and myself planted the tree together. Before she died. She told me to take it where ever I go. So I figured why not bring it here. I'm going to plant an orange tree next to it and then, me and my tree and Leopold and his tree will grow along with the Snow Bells I'm planting." Regina said now that they were in the garden far from spying ears.

"That's amazing. If you stay here." Granny responded sitting on a stone bench. Regina looked at her confused.

"Of course I'm going to stay" Regina said shocked.

"Honey. I know that you're not from this time. I may be old. But, my powers are still very alive. I know you're from the future and I know that Robin boy is from the same time you are. So tell me what happened." Granny said.

Regina told her everything. Granny was understanding a little mad but understanding.

Granny told her to follow her heart. She said not to make the same mistakes she did.

Granny then told her that she had fallen in love with a prince and he had fallen for her but when he purposed she said no and left. He married and had a child she only knew that much. But, her heart still beats for him.

Regina thought for a long time after Granny left. She didn't know what to do. There was a knock at her door and Robin's voice as he entered her room.

"Hello" Robin said walking in. "Mind if we talk"

Regina stood closed the door locked it then kissed Robin.

Her heart told her so many things. So many emotions swirling around she felt like a tornado. She was scared and happy and mad and confused. She just wants it all to go away. And in that moment it was.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two days since she had kissed Robin and 3 since she had slept with Leopold. She didn't know what she was doing. Granny told her to follow her heart but her heart said a million and one different things. In two days Daniel will be here and then it will be even worse.

She paced back and forth in her room. She sat on the bed. She had told Robin to come and see her. They would summon Rumple and then go from there.

"Regina." Robin said but instead of a hello he kissed her. She knew she should pull away but it felt so good.

"Wait." Regina said pulling away realizing how far they were getting. "I can't" She said the she got up and walked over to the door and locked it. "I'm going to have you sent back to Storybrooke." Regina then came back and had Robin stand up. "Rumple!" She shouted.

"You called." Rumple asked sitting on the couch.

"I need you to send Robin somewhere" Regina said. She had talked to him yesterday.

"I know Dearie we talked about this yesterday" He responded standing to come over and touch her face.

"I don't want to go!" Robin said. He looked at Regina but Regina never took her eyes off of Rumple. His gold skin, she had forgotten how horrible it was.

"I want you to leave" Regina said. He got close to her.

"Tell me." Robin said. While he didn't tell her what he wanted to say she knew.

"Should I come back when the angst is done?" Rumples said with a grin.

"No!" Regina said. "Don't leave tell me what you want and how he can get home" She begged.

"I want a lock of your hair and a lock of Snow White's hair." Rumple said with a laugh. "Get it to me tomorrow night and then I will tell you how to get him home." Rumple continued then he was gone.

"I do not want to leave you!" Robin argued.

"I want you to! I want to be a good wife queen and mother! I can't do that with you here Robin!" Regina responded. She was happy Snow was with Ruby today and couldn't hear them argueing.

"I can protect you with out touching you please Regina!" Robin begged.

"I can't have you here because no matter how hard I try not to all I want is you!" Regina screamed tears running down her face.

"Then how do you want to send me home!" Robin argued.

"Because Snow needs a good mother and I'm trying my best!" Regina cried.

"THEN TELL ME!"Robin shouted.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Regina screamed, She lied and the words tasted like poison coming out of her mouth. Robin then left the room.

Regina sat down and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mother I'm home" Snow said knocking on Regina's door.

The tear stains on Regina's cheeks no longer existed. She decided that crying over Robin and a relationship that had only been happening for about two weeks was not worth it. She would just send him away with a goodbye or maybe a goodbye kiss or sex she couldn't decide. But she did know he needed to leave the kingdom and go back to whatever Storybrooke was now.

"Come in Snow Bell" Regina shouted.

Snow smiled and then came into her room. She climbed up on the bed and gave Regina a hug and kiss and curled up next to her.

"I think we should trim your hair for the wedding. Would you like that?" Regina suggested. She hoped Snow would agree and she could get the hair tonight. She just wanted Robin gone so she didn't feel like doing what she wanted to do so bad.

"I love that idea! Right now?" Snow asked jumping out of the bed. Regina shook her head yes and then got out the scissors and started to cut. It wasn't short by any means just a trim and it looked so different even though barely an inch off.

"It looks amazing huh Snow?" Regina asked.

Snow shouted and said yes yes yes! That's when heard the dinner bell. Regina told Snow to go and she would catch up. Regina started to gather the hair she threw it all away except for a chunk of it. Regina went up to the mirror and she cut just a little bit off. You can barely notice. She touched the rest of the hair there and she let that sweep in between her fingers. She laid the little chunk right next to Snows. She stared at the hair. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want him to leave. But, she knew he had to leave.

"Problem Dearie?" Rumple popped up out of now where and scared the shit out of her. She got up and ran to the door and closed it.

"the problem is you popping out of nowhere like you always do.. did." Regina sighed yes there was a problem but the problem wasn't with Rumple she could handle him. The problem was that she is madly in love with Robin and Leopold and a little bit of love still remained Daniel yet she didn't fully feel it.

"Should I come back when you aren't trapped in your own little mind." Rumple asked getting antsy.

"Calm yourself Rumple. I have the locks of hair but shouldn't Robin be in here to do this?" Regina asked once again questioning Rumples methods.

"Dearie. I once had the love of my life in my grasp but then I messed up and let her marry another man and I still expected to be with her. We broke each others hearts and I don't think I'll ever have that passion and angst again. Yes I will love again just not like that. So before you do anything remember this. When It Comes To Love, Be Selfish."Rumple gave Regina a vile of some potion and took the hair and was gone.

Regina sat on her bed. A million things running through her head. She heard a knock. If it's Robin she'll go with him. If it's Snow she'll stay.

"Come in!" Regina shouted.

"Hey"


	14. Chapter 14

She was surprised. This man was the answer she stared and smiled.

"Hello Leopold" She wanted to cry.

He just answered all of her questions. Everything and every doubt was over. He came back from a two week trip that lasted 4 days.

"I couldn't wait to see you and Snow and I don't want to wait Regina. Let's get married tomorrow" Leopold told her holding her tight.

She just rested in his arms. She needed this. She needed him. She wanted him. She wanted to be with him but, the man she was hugging wasn't him. So she hugged tighter. She knew that the feelings for Robin would always be there but, she knew Snow needed her more. Robin Hood is married just like you will be tomorrow, she thought.

"Yes lets do it. Tomorrow night when the clock strikes 8." Regina said reciveing a kiss.

"I'll go and tell everyone! I shall see you at 8 tomorrow night my love." Leopold told her. He kissed her and left to go and sleep in the guest house all the way down the road.

She could hear him shouting it down the halls. She knew Robin would be there in a couple of minutes and then she would be selfish.

Snow would go with the nanny to stay above the stables. The only servant that would be in the castle would be Robin. She smiled to her self when she heard a knock.

"Come in!" She shouted.

"TOMORROW REALLY?" Robin shouted at her.

"Yes" Regina responded. She ran over and closed and locked the door.

She turned and he looked confused. She took the string from her dress and pulled. He dress slid down her body and landed on the floor. She stood there naked. Completely bare.

"One last time?" Regina said.

She walked up to him and kissed him. Marion wouldn't mind if she slept with him before they met yet right.

Regina walked to the bed and sat down spreading her legs a little. She pulled Robin in and stared to remove his pants. She got him out and went to start sucking when he stopped her.

"If this is our last time. I wanna do it right" Robin said.

He started getting fully undressed and then grabbed Regina and pulled her up to him. He kissed her neck and she let out a settle moan.

He laid her on the bed and started to move into her. She smiled. She liked the teasing. The tip and then settle breast kissing were her weakness.

He was in her now and had started slowly and they were tangled together like thick curly hair in the morning.

They both came almost in exact timing.

Heaving breathing they looked at each other. They knew it was time.


End file.
